Talk:Horus (Deity) (Earth-616)
For Anpu, the Egyptian name is the real name with the Greek name(Anubis) given as an alias. Here, the Greek name is real with the Egyptian name(Hor) as an alias. Which article needs to be changed? --Mand'alor te Siit 19:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Possibly neither. Similar to how the "real" name for Zeus is Zeus, but the "real" name for Hades is Pluto. Since these are the Marvel versions, they don't, necessarily, adhere to the same rules in terms of naming as we might impose on the ones that have been worshiped in the real world. Though if you can find a good comic or Handbook reference for one being preferred over the other, feel free to mention it. :--GrnMarvl14 19:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Anpu is the real name/early name of Anubis as is Hades for Pluto. I'm not crazy about this system of listing by real names. Thor2000 15:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ennead/Heliopolis I'm sure if this applies in the MU, but mythologically, these terms fit in best like this: Citizenship: Heliopolis Race: Ennead Group: Gods of Egypt Technically, in Egyptian myth, the Egyptian gods were said to preside on Earth and later depart for Duat (Tuat), the Egyptian afterlife, which I guess in the MU would be Celestial Heliopolis. They didn't have a concept of hell like the Greeks; their heaven was pictured like Earth. Thor2000 (talk) 21:10, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :That's actually how we do it currently, although I must still correct my initial wrong-reading of the Thor & Hercules Encyclopedia who separate Heliopolis and Celestial Heliopolis. The other thing is that Marvel tend to mix race and group, like for (to take a special case) Thoth (Earth-616) who is listed as "Group Affiliation: Ennead (Helipolitan gods of Egypt), formerly the Ogdoad (Hermopolithan gods of Egypt). Despite the two groups being pretty close (and I have created a page that way), they're defined by their race.Undoniel (talk) 02:02, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Just my impression, but I didn't think the Ogdoad existed in the MU since Atum-Re and Ammon-Ra were merged to a single deity. In Egyptian myth, the Ogdoad lifted Atum-Re into the heavens (i.e. deified him as a god after he passed from Earth). Plus, the "Encyclopedia of Gods" has a lot of excellent info about connecting gods like Ptah and Khnemu to members of the Ogdoad, allowing me to fine-tune my copy of their family tree from "Mythologies of the Word." "Encyclopedia of the Gods" also identifies Ra/Re as the name of the defied sun and describes the three incarnations of Ra: Atum - creator of the universe, Ammon - creator of the world and Khnemu - creator of mankind.... just to show you how the MU differs from the mythology. Thor2000 (talk) 18:18, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::*In the MU, the Ogdoad, the first generation of Egyptian god are believed to be the forefathers of Atum because they aged way quicker, while he was himself virtually immortal, thus aging slower. In fact, Atum created them, but they aged and died. So he sired the Ennead. :::*From what I found as far, only Amaunet has been identified as a Ogdoad. And she sired Khonshu and Montu, and possibly Bes and Ptah (we only know they are half-siblings to Khonshu). :::*In the MU, Demogorge, Amon/Amun, Re/Ra, Atum are all name to the same being, son of Gaea and of the Demiurge. :::Undoniel (talk) 13:47, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::*In Egyptian myth, Amaunet was a member of the Ogdoad, but among the Ennead, she seems to be known as Mut. This possibly doesn't apply in the MU. I can verify that the mythological Khonshu and Montu are sons of Ammon-Ra. So is Bes, but Ptah is the son of Nun and Naunet, two of the Ogdoad. If they don't exist in the MU, I can see why Ptah would made a son of Ammon-Ra. From where does the above info on the MU's Ogdoad come from? Thor2000 (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Mostly from (which has retconned some stuff from previous handbooks.Undoniel (talk) 20:46, January 28, 2018 (UTC)